a little rain
by Karasuki
Summary: Yaoi - 1x2. Heero and Duo spend a night on the beach. Warning: Sappiness within!


Disclaimer: Well lets see, how can I tell you all this time that I don't own Gundam  Wing or the Characters that are contained with in? … very true, I did just kind of tell you. But … I believe that the best way would be if I came to each and everyone of your houses and personally explained that I'm just a fanboy, who loves to make the G-boys do what his twisted little mind says! I tell you it's the only time I feel alive! … Uh anyways…. Enjoy the Fic. 

Warnings: YAOI (male/male coupling) is contained within. Massive OOCness on Heero's part. Sappiness, meaning this thing is so sugary sweet that you might have to go to the dentist afterwards  
Couple: 1x2

"a little rain."

By Karasuki

            Violet eyes gazed silently upon the crashing waves. Duo Maxwell, stood bare foot, clad in only black boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. The rest of his clothing, not so neatly discarded in a trail leading to the stairs behind him. The beach was secluded, as well it should be on such a night, clouds hanging heavily over head, threatening to release their burden upon anybody willing to venture out. But Duo didn't care.

            He took a deep breath of salty air as the wind playing with his bangs, and several loose strands of hair that had come out from his braid, which he was idly fingering out of pure anxiousness. Waiting wasn't one of the things the poor American pilot was good at, but it was something he could, do if it absolutely *had* to be done. Though he knew he was going to give his Hee-chan a good scolding for making him wait so long.

            Eventually Duo's fading patience was rewarded with the sound of an engine roaring at some distance, he just knew it had to be his Koi, who else would be daring *or was it stupid enough?* to come flying down the road when the skies were so imposing in the dark?

            Duo grinned and ran down the beach and carefully found himself a hiding spot in the shadows and quickly concealed himself with in its comforting embrace. The engine drew closer and finally came to a stop in the parking lot. There was the sound of feet dropping to the ground. Down the wooden steps, and finally almost silently they began to crunch against the sand. 

            Heero looked down at the pile of clothing simply lying on the floor. *Duo's clothes. * Heero thought to himself. But where was his braided Baka? "Du-O!"  
            The perfect solider had been caught of guard when Duo had snuck up behind him, slinking against the 10ft wall that dropped down onto the beach from the parking lot above.  Duo had picked his moment and pounced right on Heero. Who instead of yelling death threats, laughed and flipped himself, and Duo in the process, over. 

            "Baka." Heero smiled and pulled his lover into a kiss. 

            Duo chuckled, "You know you love it," and gave Heero a quick peck on the cheek.  "What took you so long?" Duo shifted, and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.

            "Nothing." The monotone quality of Heero's voice had come back for a moment.

            "Nothing huh? You got lost didn't you?" Duo giggled.

            "Hn." Heero stood and offered a hand to the American pilot. 

            Duo graciously accepted the hand and pulled himself up, grounding himself he weaved their hands together and smiled at Heero. "You know, your over dressed for the beach."

            Heero looked down at his customary green tank top and blue jeans, but before he could question Duo as to how he was 'over dressed', he found himself knocked over once again. This time, with Duo pulling off his shoes, socks and eventually pants. 

            "Duo! I can undress myself!" Heero yelled up, a smile playing across his face and a hint of laughter in his voice.

            "I can do it faster!" Duo said as he chucked off Heero's pants revealing the black spandex beneath. Duo grinned and jumped on top of his partner and began an invasion of Heero's mouth with his tongue. 

            Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and let hands wander, as they felt necessary, though one hand always found itself near Duo's ass. Meanwhile, Duo's hands had slid themselves under the sand and around Heero's back.

            Once the raw sexual heat had passed, or receded enough that they noticed their surroundings again, they both stood up and walked towards the water, hand in hand of course. 

            Duo pulled Heero forward, laughing as he ran; Heero couldn't help but smile as well. *Duo just has that sort of energy that could make people at a funeral feel warm inside.* Heero realized the slight irony of his thought as freezing cold water washed across his feet. Heero jumped and began running back to shore when Duo pulled on his arm. 

            "Not gettin' cold feet, are you Mr. Perfect Soldier?" Duo smirked, violet eyes glowing happily in the darkened night.

            "Shut up." Heero growled playfully and pushed Duo into the next on coming wave.

            "Baka!" It was Duo's turn to shout the overused phrase. He jumped up and pulled Heero into a sloshing wet hug. 

            They both laughed, and kissed sopping wet and cold. Breaking the kiss they took each other's hand and walked down the beach the salty air filling their lungs and invigorating them. 

            "Oo! Hee-chan look!" Reaching down with his free hand, Duo pulled out something that appeared to be moving.  He then held it, a small sand crab, in front of Heero's face. The Japanese boy yelped and quickly smacked the thing out of Duo's hand, sending it flying into the sea. 

            "The hell Duo?!"  
            "Hehe get a grip Hee-chan, just a little crab. I swear, you'd think that you of all people wouldn't be afraid of small animals."

            "Hn."

            Duo laughed and pulled Heero into the water. "Dance with me?" Duo's eyes sparkled; Heero couldn't find words to describe the beauty he saw in Duo just then. His heart melted, and he couldn't resist a dance in the water with this exquisite beauty. 

            They held hands and twirled in the sea, the salty sea washing across their legs. Duo began laughing, which made Heero laugh and they simply fell into each other's arms, another wave of passion flowing over them once more. Heero quickly ripped off Duo's t-shirt and let his arms caress the warm silky skin of his lover. 

            Duo reached out for Heero's green tank top and was about to repeat the same lustful action his own koi had moments before, when suddenly he broke the kiss, drew in breath and screamed. 

            "Itai!" Duo screamed, and ran for the shore, and once a safe distance from the water dropped to the sand holding his foot, which was glowing red with pain.

            Heero ran after him, and knelt down besides Duo when he reached him. "Koi, what happened? You okay?" Concern washed over Heero's face as he waited for the Deathscythe pilot to stop cursing profusely. After a few moments had passed, Duo finally responded. 

            "Something pinched me!" Duo whined. 

            "Gomen Duo, it's okay." He reached down and placed a light kiss on the small mark that was left on the foot. "What did it feel like did it?"

            But before Duo could answer, that he didn't know, he saw *it* coming out of the water for him.  Duo pointed, and whined loudly. "That!"

            Heero turned his head to look and when he turned back to look into Duo's eyes once again, his face had a pleased, almost gleeful look too it. "It's just a little crab Duo." Heero then began laughing, meanwhile Duo pouted for a moment before following his loved ones example. 

            Rather abruptly, Duo grabbed Heero's tank top, and pulled him down on top of him. "Now where were we?" Duo asked, and with out waiting for an answer ripped off Heero's tank top and pulled him into a kiss. Fully intending to go farther than the simple making out they'd been doing the whole night when suddenly.

FLASH

            A few moments later, thunder sounded somewhere in the distance, and Duo prayed, and prayed and prayed that it wouldn't happen.

Drip.

            A single drop of water crashed down on Heero's head, he groaned. And they both knew that it was going to happen, and as if on cue the rain began to pour down upon the two. Duo laughed at their luck and grabbed onto Heero's arm, as he was trying to get up and gather their clothes.  
            "Where do you think your going?" Duo asked pulling Heero down next to him.

            "Our clothes…" Heero gazed into Duo's eyes, almost pleading that they get their things and go some place warm where they could finish their … activities.

            Duo pulled Heero closer. "You know what they say Hee-chan."  
            "What's that?"   
            "Into every life a little rain must fall, but what does it matter, if you've got someone special with you?" Duo's tongue darted out across his lips for a second, and Heero got the idea.   
  


~End~  
  
===============================================================  
Authors Note: Well if your still here, I assume that means you read the fic… or just jumped   
ahead to read my notes… which doesn't make much sense, but whatever. Anywho, I wrote   
this story last night, after not horribly shockingly, a trip to the beach. Hehe if my Koi had been  
there, I probably would have been doing some of those things to him… erhm. Anyways,   
a good portion of the things that happened in the fic, happened. And I'd just like to say,   
I dedicated this fic to the cute couple gay couple Megami-sama and I saw while out there.   
Well thanks for reading, and please review, it makes my little heart glow when you do!.

Karasuki@hotmail.com

Karasuki - Yaoi no Guru  
===============================================================


End file.
